Virtuous Chthonian
by tarna
Summary: When transfer student Lynna Randilyn shows up school is about to get alot more interesting. whats going on with her reiatsu, and what is she hiding. what happens when her past comes back to haunt her. no pairings
1. beginnings

**disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs**

**--**

* * *

_In the light of the sun,  
Is there anyone?  
Oh it has begun.  
Oh dear, you look so lost,  
Eyes are red  
And tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed.  
You said,_

_You don't know me,  
And you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said,  
You don't know me,  
And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah.  
Yeah._

_-Bostonby Augustana_

* * *

"Good morning class," said sensei as she enters the dull classroom. "Today we have a transfer student from the United States joining us. Please come in now"

The door opened to reveal a 15 year old girl with hip length red-brown hair fading to strawberry-blond at the tips. Instead of the uniform, she wore black chained pants, a matching tank top with a red dragon, and over this she wore a black fishnet jacket. She had crystals for earrings, a silver cross with a black stone around her neck, a strange pendent that has a grey stone witch turns blue when the light hits it in a setting that appears to have wings, and a bracelet that seems to be a silver chain with a small charm. She had pale skin and dark circles under her eyes, as though she had not had a good nights sleep. But that was nothing compared to her eyes. They were pitch black and piercing, like she could see into your very soul. They held the haunted look of someone who has seen a lifetime of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but I have not yet received the uniform sensei," said the monotone voice of the red head.

"That is fine for today," replied the teacher. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Lynna Randilyn. Until recently I have lived in the United States. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said rather stiffly.

"Thank you Miss Randilyn, please take your set behind Kurosaki Ichigo," said the teacher. "He's the orange haired boy over there."

"Thank you sensei." Lynna replied, chains jingling as she moved toward the indicated seat.

The day passed without incident even as the class watched the transfer student from the corner of their eyes. When the lunch bell rang the student headed for the door. As Ishida exited the room he accidentally brushed against Lynna. His face showed shock for just a second then was quickly replaced with a carefully composed mask before following Ichigo and the others to their rooftop meeting place.

"Did anyone else notice the new girl," asked Ishida in a serious voice.

"You mean her large reiatsu," said Rukia. "I only felt it for a second"

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo while leaning against a wall.

"You always did suck at sensing reiatsu, Kurosaki" said Ishida condescendingly.

"SHUT UP-"

"Alright, alright. Can we just get on with it?" said an irritated Renji.

"She has a strange reiatsu." Ishida continued.

"What do you mean by strange?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep his dignity.

"I was getting there" he said exasperatedly while his glasses glinted in the sunlight. "She seems to have a high reiatsu but it seems as though it is being skillfully repressed. Even I did not notice it until she bumped into me. Now that is interesting, but it is the reiatsu itself that intrigues me."

He paused before continuing. "I have never felt a reiatsu like hers before. It seems to be human but…also like… an arrancar or vizard."

"How is that even possible," asked a shocked Renji. "How can you be a human, yet already hollowfied?"

"I'm still alive and I'm a vizard," said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, your reiatsu only says 'vizard' not 'human, hollow and shinigami'," replied Ishida "Her reiatsu on the other hand is powerful yet repressed, human yet not, shinigami yet hollow. Even though it does not seem to be a threat, yet anyway, I still think we should be careful. We may want to confront Lynna Randilyn about it."

"About what?"

* * *

Virtuous

1. One devoted to virtu; one skilled in the fine arts, in antiquities, and the like; a collector or ardent admirer of curiosities, etc.

--

* * *

**An:sorry about the cliffy. this story has been bugging me for a while and i just got around to writing it. so tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any songs included/mentioned :)**

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late  
-Never to Late by Three Days Grace

* * *

_Flames billowed toward the night sky slowly devouring the house. Despite the screams coming from the house no one came to help._

_"Stay back!" shouted a slender woman with wild red brown hair. "Don't you dare touch my children!"_

_"You and your family are a threat to __A__izen-sama," said the purple haired arrancar with a mask resembling a roman battle helmet and strange eyes with red irises and green pupils. "He wishes to see you."_

_"I will never surrender my family to you and that scum!" the woman shouted._

_"That was not a request __**human**__" replied the arrancar, slowly advancing. "I have already defeated your husband; you could never stand a chance__."_

_"Natasha__ take your sister and run" said the woman to the two girls behind her. "I'll hold him off."_

_"No mama," the younger of the two said "I won't leave you"_

_"Go now!" she shouted._

_The twenty year old blond took her struggling red __h__aired sister and jumped from the balcony behind them._

_"Mom," the red head yelled trying to break from her sister's strong grasp. "Dad!"_

_Suddenly there was a scream from inside. At that moment the blond girl opened a portal and carried her sister into it. The last thing they saw was the house exploding, glass __shooting__ out__wards__ from the windows._

* * *

A 15 year old red head sat strait up in her bed, covered from head to toe in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

"Nightmares again" said a concerned voice from the door.

A nod was the only response from the pale girl on the bed.

"Are you alright Lynna?" said the worried blond asked as she entered the room. "Want me to get you something?"

"Nah, I'll just take a shower, eat something and I'll be better before school starts," replied Lynna "oh that reminds me Natasha, do we have the _right _uniform now"

"No just wear what you usually would," said the blond as she plopped on the bed. "Try to at least make one friend here, ok, and try not to scare everyone off."

"I'll try but first you should try getting off my legs," said Lynna

"Fine," she said sighing as she slid off the bed. "But get up now or you're going to be late shorty."

"Hey" replied the indignant red head. "I'm only a few inches shorter than you!"

"Whatever baka"

"Pretty rich for a blond to be calling me stupid"

"Not all blonds are idiots"

"All the ones I know are"

"Don't compare me to him"

"Whatever, I'm going to get a shower before it's too late" I replied.

"You really should stop avoiding this subject"

"I'm not avoiding anything"

"De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt" the blond sang.

'What a _wonderful _start to my _wonderful_ day' I thought groaning "see you after school; I'll help you unpack then."

Sighing I walked out the door and headed in the school's general direction while taking out my mp3 player.

The walk to school was uneventful and fairly quick considering the distance. As I entered the school I walked towards the office to check in.

"Good morning," I said to the middle aged woman at the desk. "I'm Lynna Randilyn, I just transferred here."

"Oh, yes," said the woman pushing up her glasses. "You will be in class 1C"

She handed me a few sheets of paper

"The blue one is a school map, your schedule in pink, list of counselors, principles, etc. On the white." The woman then handed me a booklet with a dark blue cover. "This is just some basic information, student conduct, school policy and all that."

"Here is a sheet, have your teacher(s) sign it and give it back to me at the end of the day," she said smiling. "My name is Takahashi Akiko and if you have any problems or questions just ask me and I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you Takahashi-san" I replied politely "have a nice day"

"You too dear" she said sweetly as I walked out the door

'That would be a long shot' I thought before following the map to classroom 1C on the third floor. I saw who I guessed to be the sensei approach the door.

"Excuse me; are you the sensei for class1C?" I asked before she entered the door.

"Yes," said the bespectacled woman. "You must be the transfer student,"

I nodded.

"Please wait here until I call you." She said before entering the room

I waited in the hall for the teacher to call me, the moment I entered I felt several people with large reiatsu. I gave a poor excuse for my lack of uniform before introducing myself.

"My name is Randilyn, Lynna" I said in a fairly monotone voice. "Until recently I have lived in the United States it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

"Thank you Miss Randilyn, please take your set behind Kurosaki Ichigo, "said the teacher. "He's the orange haired boy over there."

"Thank you sensei." I said as made my way towards the seat.

As the day passed on I used the time to study the reiatsu of the class. 'The largest in the class seems to be coming from the boy in front of me, Kurosaki Ichigo was it? Huh; it has been some time since I've seen a vizard. There are also a couple of shinigami here, the short black haired girl and the tattooed guy with the long red hair. I wonder if he'll let me braid it, it's been a while since I've braided a guy's hair. Wait, bad, dangerous thoughts! I need to stop that.

Anyway it also seems as though we have a Quincy in our presence, along with a couple other spiritually aware humans.

I remained lost in thought until the bell rang. 'Maybe if I leave fast I can avoid the mobs that want to perform the Spanish inquisition on the new girl. Maybe I should hide in a teacher's bathroom or something'

As I exited the room I accidentally brushed against the Quincy and I felt a bit of my reiatsu leave the barriers I carefully maintained throughout the day. I saw a shocked look pass briefly over his face before he regained his composure.

'Shit, this is just my luck, to have my reiatsu detected by a Quincy and probably the best person here at detecting reiatsu in the first place. Shit, fuck and on the first day no less.'

I quickly left the room and walked the hall trying to avoid the massive torrent commonly called crowds. I turned down a deserted hallway and made my way to the nearest bathroom.

After locking the door I leaned against the mirror closing my eyes and pressing my head against the cool glass.

"Your in deep shit now, you know that right," I told my reflection

I scanned the surrounding area and discovered most of the large spiritual pressure to be on the roof.

'maybe some of them will know about Aizen-teme, and what he plans to do, if they don't at least I know some things. If they can't help me I can help them.'

I made sure the halls were empty before I made my way to the roof, chains jingling all the while.

As I neared the top of the stairs I heard some of what they were saying.

"…may want to confront Lynna Randilyn about it." Said a male voice

"About what," I said making my way onto the roof.

Everyone looked startled and froze at my sudden entrance but the Quincy was the first to recover.

"We noticed your reiatsu, it seems to be shinigami, hollow, and human" very good Quincy but not quite.

"Don't you think we should be more acquainted before you start asking such personal questions," I responded haughtily"as you all know my name is Lynna Randilyn. It is only fair for me to know all of yours in return."

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia" said the short girl with black hair "the tattooed idiot to my left is Aberai Renji."

"Who are you calling idiot, midget." Said the red head indicated as Renji

"Oh very creative couldn't think of anything better huh mister-blow-up-the-training-grounds-because-I-can't-control-my-reiatsu."

'I'm gonna-"

"Enough," yelled an irate Quincy. "Just finish introducing yourselves. Never mind I'll just introduce everyone."

"I'm Uryuu Ishida, the orange haired one is Kurosaki Ichigo, she is Inoue Orihime and he is Yasutora Sado or Chad." he said indicating each person.

"It is nice to meet all of you," I said looking at each person to connect a name to a face, then turning to Ishida, who seemed to be the unofficial spokes person, "Now what was your question?"

"I was wondering if you could explain your reiatsu?" he asked.

"What about it?" I said as I sat on the roof top taking out my lunch.

"Let's start with the easiest one," said Ishida as he pushed up his glasses. "Why is your reiatsu repressed?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious" I said, only a bit sarcastically.

"Um, no," said the red head I recalled as Renji. "So why?"

"Because _I_don't feel like having hollows, arrancar, espada, or any of Aizen's lackeys following me and attacking me in the middle of the day," I explained slightly exasperated.

Almost every one noticed their own stupidity but Ichigo seemed to be on a different train of thought."

"How do you know about Aizen" said Ichigo.

"It is a long story that I don't feel like telling you" I said very quickly.

"How do we know if we can trust you, you could be one of Aizen's spies" said Ishida voice and reiatsu laced with suspicion.

"Let me put it this way," I said as sorrow and anger filled my voice." it's because of that_ sick bastard_ that I don't have any parents"

The bell chose that opportune moment to ring.

"We best be getting back to class," I said as I stood, already becoming lost in thought.

I could't honestly repeat anything the teacher said that day, for I was too caught up in memories of the past that I could only wish to erase.

**WOOT CH 2! ok so we have some background Lynna's family was (sort of) introduced. tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
